


Drunken Kisses

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin go to the Tavern to celebrate coming back from a Hunt
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Drunken Kisses

The alcohol continued to fill his stomach, but his eyes never strayed from Merlin. The Court Sorcerer of Camelot was dressed in just a shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, challenging anyone that would dare to a game of coin. It had been going well, Merlin won almost every time, and the money he won was currently being used to feed Gwaine’s alcohol addiction.

They’d been out on a Hunt for just over a week, one of the longest stretches they dared to stay out of Camelot. It had left Gwaine feeling stressed, cooped up with the same six men for all that time, especially when he was trying to hide his feelings for a certain Warlock.

Merlin laughed at something one of the people around him said, a smile crossing over his pretty face. They flocked to Merlin like moths to a flame, drawn in by his chatty attitude and warmth. Gwaine could do nothing but watch, lost, sucked in to his charm and hopelessly smitten with him.

The Warlock leaned over on the table, arms propping up his body weight as he did so. It made the muscles in his arms bulge, gave Gwaine the most delicious view of his rear, and the Knight bit his lip to stop the blood rushing south.

‘Hey Gwaine!’ The Warlock’s cheeks were tinted red, lips full and inviting, eyes wide from a mixture of alcohol and adrenaline.

‘Doing good, Merls.’ He praised, noting the way the Warlock preened. Ever since he’d been appointed Court Sorcerer, there weren’t many that openly complimented him. Maybe it was for fear of his gifts, or maybe just because they didn’t understand him.

‘Thanks.’

‘And you’ve got half of Camelot wanting to bed you.’ That caused him to duck his head, looking rather embarrassed. It suited him, Gwaine thought, deciding he’d definitely had too much to drink.

‘They’re just joking…’

‘You’re good-looking, Merls. Own it.’ The Warlock took the compliment well, before finishing off his drink. When he stood, he stumbled enough that Gwaine reached to steady him.

‘Maybe we should be getting back.’ Gwaine suggested, while Merlin turned and winked.

‘Scared I’ll outdrink you?’

How could he let that go unchallenged?

**

‘Fuck.’ Gwaine hit the wall, then quickly turned around in time to catch Merlin. They’d both been thrown out of the Tavern after completely draining the alcohol, and now he was wobbling back in the direction of Camelot.

‘You really think m’pretty?’ Merlin asked, an arm wrapping around his waist. The Knight’s hand tightened where he was holding the Warlock, glancing across.

‘Very pretty. All pretty n’cute, with those big lips.’ Logically, Gwaine should really stop speaking. Merlin grinned, eyes darting to Gwaine’s lips, then back to meet his gaze.

‘You’re not too bad yourself, Sir Knight.’

Gwaine wasn’t sure which one of them fell, just that suddenly Merlin was back against the wall, and Gwaine was inches from him. They stayed like that for a moment, just the two of them, breathing steadily while both daring the other to make the first move.

It was Merlin that got impatient, tugging his hair and dragging him in. Gwaine kissed him back with the same energy, harsh and demanding he reached for that tiny waist. His hands splayed out possessively, while Merlin hooked a thigh up around his hips.

‘Minx.’ He growled out, ducking his head down to Merlin’s neck and tugging away the fabric he found there. It hit the floor a moment later, Gwaine biting down and sucking just above his collarbone, Merlin’s hips arching up at the movement.

‘You liked that.’ He accused, while Merlin made the most pretty sounds. Another gasp, turning into a whimper when Gwaine began to rub his hips up against the Warlock.

‘Gwaine.’ The pleading voice, combined with the hands in his hair, urged him to grab Merlin’s other thigh. It worked, legs wrapping around him and hooking behind him, while Gwaine realised that at some point they had begun rutting against each other.

‘This… fuck, goddamn.’ Merlin giggled, nipping at his earlobe while his nimble fingers were going under his shirt.

Their lips mashed together messily, Gwaine moving them further into the alley until he located a suitable water barrel to prop the Warlock up on. As soon as he was seated, Merlin dragged him back in between his thighs, while his hands were on Gwaine’s stomach.

‘Should… oh, wait till we’re inside.’ Merlin murmured, but he didn’t stop his exploration.

‘Merls, your fingers…’ They unbuckled his belt, Gwaine hissing as a hot hand reached inside his breeches to wrap around him.

‘Fuck, oh shit.’ The Warlock’s smile was bordering on innocent, which was hard, considering he was currently guiding Gwaine back to the wall.

He slid down to his knees, Gwaine wrapping hands into Merlin’s hair and guiding his head towards his breeches.

‘Mm, all for me?’ Merlin teased, biting at his hipbone while his hand squeezed.

‘All yours.’ He responded, let his head hit the wall behind when a warm breath moved over his cock.

‘Can I?’ He looked like a child at yuletide, excitement and nerves blended into one. Gwaine nodded, unable to look away as those red lips wrapped around him, curious and trying.

If he’d thought Merlin’s hand was bad, his mouth was worse. It felt like he was pushing into velvet, a wet heat that ran along the underside as his hand worked what wasn’t in his mouth. The Warlock’s eyes fluttered, gold beginning to spark as he moved down.

‘Ohhh…’ Gwaine wanted, no, he needed more. He needed to push further, thrusting his hips up and listening to Merlin’s moan in response.

‘Please, oh gods, please.’ He was begging for Merlin to do something, to do anything, and the Warlock glanced up before responding.

Right down to the base, his throat flexing and Gwaine deciding he’d gone right down to hell.

‘Fuckkk.’ His hips moved without his permission, but Merlin encouraged him to continue, and they quickly worked up a wet rhythm.

He was finished far too quickly, spilling down Merlin’s throat before he could give more than a groan to warn him.

The Warlock slowly stood, licking his lips and looking far too cute at this moment.

‘Was… was that okay?’ He answered by dragging him in, kissing him hungrily and licking his lips to get rid of the taste that lingered.

‘More than okay.’ Gwaine responded, moving his hand to cup the front of Merlin’s breeches. The Warlock smiled shyly, wrapping his fingers around Gwaine’s wrist and guiding his hand to the back of his breeches.

Oh. Oh, if Gwaine hadn't just spent, he’d have been finishing in his breeches like a teen.

‘Merls…’

‘Can we? I can open myself up…’ He settled for kissing him again, biting at his lip and then pulling back.

‘Once we’re back in my room. For now…’

‘Like this?’ Merlin pleaded, jerking his hips against Gwaine’s thigh. His cock twitched at the thought, reaching for Merlin’s waist and encouraging him to rut up against him. Gwaine settled for licking up his neck, kissing and biting at the space he found, while Merlin became increasingly loud as he sped up his movements.

‘Going to cum for me, Merls?’ He did just that, gasping Gwaine’s name and spilling into his trousers, while the Knight worked him through with soft praises.

‘Back to mine?’ Gwaine asked, daring to hope. The Warlock nodded, then hesitantly offered out his hand.

How had Gwaine got this lucky?

He took his hand, linking their fingers together and tugging him in the direction of his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this came from, but oh well


End file.
